


Whiplock

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Blow Jobs, Bottom Houji, Enemies to Lovers, Face Slapping, Happy Ending?, Heavy Angst, Kagune Usage, Love/Hate, M/M, Mild Language, Trying to fix what's broken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why would I choose to fix what is broken when it has led me to you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiplock

Tatara/Houji

-

There resounded a loud smack as a stiff hand met the soft flesh of Houji’s face. He balanced himself on bound hands as the impact of the blow threatened to knock him from his footing. After a moment his head settled back to its original position; eyes still lidded from bracing for the impact.

"Despite all your sins you can’t get this one task right- Can you?" Tatara snapped.

Lids lifted to reveal the same cold indifference that he always held. A vein in Tatara’s neck pulsed. He stepped on the bindings around his wrists causing him to bow heavily before him. Repositioning himself he pulled the investigator up by his dark hair.

Pressing his member against half parted lips he snarled a warning, "Get it right this time."

Houji was quick to oblige him, and as the thick appendage slipped back inside his dry mouth the ice in his eyes began to shatter. Grip still tight on his locks the ghoul forced a rapid pace that left him desperate for air. The harsh treatment lasted a few moments before Tatara climaxed within his mouth. He struggled to swallow the semen streaming inside however the lack of air left him gasping. Thin trails trickled down his neck toward his bare chest.

"Not good enough." Tatara commented.

Slipping his softened cock out of the investigator’s mouth, he took hold of his face. Hand covering his mouth his fingers applied pressure to his jaw. As he gradually increased it he could hear a pained sound barely escape his victim’s lungs. The ghoul smiled faintly at the development before releasing the grip entirely. Houji stared blankly up at him the confusion evident in the shuttle quiver of his body.

"You’re much too impatient."

 

A chain was linked to the leather around Houji’s wrists and secured on the bedpost before him. Tatara’s kagune was pressed deep within his throat thrusting with the same brutal rhythm as his member within the investigator’s tortured hole. His head began to droop under the malice of the assault; arousal evident his own strained member. Hands wrapped around the investigator’s neck applying a ruthless amount of pressure as he continued to thrust. Kagune slipping out and replacing his hands around his neck.

Saliva fell freely from the Houji’s lips as he fought for air. The pleasure made ever more evident with each strangled breath. Releasing his throat Tatara threaded fingers into his hair, and pulled his head up.

"You really are a hopeless slut- Aren’t you? Houji."

Tears picked at the back of his eyelids are the last shards of ice in his eyes entirely disappeared.

 

Houji lay completely still save the moderate heaving of his body under every breath. For a moment Tatara just stared down at him, tracing the marks left by his assault. A thin trail of blood could be seen coming from his lower lip. Tenderly he wiped it away before lying down beside his exhausted lover and wrapping his arms around him. Despite all the hate and the pain this is how it always ended for them. Neither would ever leave the others side.


End file.
